Rocky Jr
by blobgirl2000
Summary: Jaida is 16 years old she meets Rocky Balboa ( Sylvester Stallone ) he becomes her trainer/manager for her boxing career. Jaida fights Hannah fox and other women fighters and full fills her dream In becoming a real boxer and meets her idol Rocky Balboa


Rocky Jr.

" Tonight I'm going to watch the Rocky 6 on my mom's computer." " Cool." replied my best friend Sarah. My friends and I were walking home from school. I passed that same old gym. I've always wanted to take a look In there, but there was a whole bunch of big, strong, and intimidating men in there and I'm just a little girl. I'll get crushed! Maybe tomorrow after school I would man up and go to the gym. " ok, bye guys. See you tomorrow at school!" " Wake up!" Yelled my mom. " Ok, ok." I got up, brushed my hair and teeth, put on black skinny jeans with holes in the knees with a half sleeved purple with black letters that spell Rock and Roll! Then I grabbed my black leathered hat and book bag and ran out the door. I ran pass the gym and through my school doors. Rinnggg! The bell rang. " Oh finally I thought I'd never get out of here!" We were walking down the same street again. I started walking towards the gym doors. I paused for a moment. " What are you doing?" asked Emily. " I'm about to go in. Do you want to go in with me?" I asked. " No way!" said Lexi. " Heck to the no!" said Emily. " Are you crazy no way!" said Sarah. " Well I'll go in there with you Jaida because I'm not a wimp." said Abby. I slowly and hesitantly opened the door. It was the most awkward thing that happened to me. As soon as I walked in it got so quiet and everybody stared into my soul. u poo! I spit a big blob of saliva into the trash can. Abby said " What a lady!" " Who are you?" asked a tall and muscular man. " I'm Jaida and this is my friend Abby." I replied. " hey." said Abby. " Hey aren't you Rocky Balboa?" I asked. " Yeah that's me." he replied. " I'm your biggest fan!" I said. Everybody went back to what they were doing. I looked over to my left and saw two guys punching each other in a small ring. " I want to try." I told Rocky. " ok go ahead." he replied. " are you sure you want to do this?" Abby asked. " Duh you think I didn't think this over?" I asked. " Jaida you never think things over!" Abby said. " I've been thinking about this for a long time now." I said. " Ok well be careful, make sure this isn't the last time I see you before you get into the hospital, or your grave." Abby said with concern. I got the safety gear on. I jumped in the ring. The guy gave me one good hard punch. then I faught back. I started punching him left and right, left and right. Then I gave him one good hard punch and he was down. Abby said " 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! And Rocky Jr. wins! " how old are you?" asked Rocky. " I'm 16." I replied. " Hey would you like to, umm, train me?" I asked. " Sure, your pretty strong." said Rocky. THE NEXT DAY ... " Come on guys it's fine in there." I told my friends. " No way!" says Lexi. " Come on, Rocky Balboa is in there. He said he's going to train me." I told them. " No way!" said Emily." What!? " said Sarah. " That's totally rad! " said Lexi. " So are you coming or not?" I asked my friends. " you bet ya!" said all my friends at the same time." Hey Jaida." Said Rocky. Rocky had me put on some boxing gloves and punch the punching bags for 2 hours. Then he put on the boxing mitts and I punched as hard as I could for about another 2 hours. Then finally he made me do 150 boy push ups. It was 7:30 pm and my mom had come to pick me up. " Hey thanks for training my daughter. She loves your movies." My mom said. " No problem." said Rocky. " By Rocky!" I said. " You do know that my real name is Sylvester Stallone right?" he asked. " Well obviously yeah but can I just call you Rocky, that's the movie that inspired me the most." I replied. " Fine you can call me Rocky." he said. " Yes!" I yelled. When I got in the car and turned on the radio Living in America by James Brown came on. That's my jam! This morning I woke up at 8:00 am, which is very rare for me considering it was a Saturday! I brushed my teeth and hair, put on gray sweat pants, a gray sweat shirt that said Jada on the back with my black and white sneakers. I got to the gym at 8:30 am and got home by 9:45 pm. I felt like I got hit by a tsunami because of all that sweat on me. Plus the deodorant defanetly did not hold over for 13 hours and 15 minutes. So I got in the shower and went to bed. It was Sunday morning. I woke up t 10:00 am. I put on baby blue skinny jeans with a white cammie underneath a peach and silver blowse with black sandles. Then I brushed my teeth and did my hair. By the time my mom, sister, and I got in the car it was 11:00 am. We got to church at 12:00 and xame back at 1:30 pm. I quickly put on my black and red basketball shorts ith my black tank top and my same black and white Jordans. I got to the gym. Rocky looked happy to see me. " I need to show you this video." he told me. The video was of me training with Rocky with the song Gonna Fly Now in the back ground. " Who made this video?" I asked. " I don't know but the people who holds the boxing matches saw it and wants you to fight this girl named Hannah Fox this Friday." he told me. " No way my first match!" I said excitedly but I was a little scared, worried, and nervous too.


End file.
